Quiero ser humana
by mayurarayne
Summary: Inuyasha no solo tenía un hermano, tenía una hermana pero murió, o eso cree él, Inuyasha quiere convertise en demonio para ser mas fuerte, pero su hermana Ayame todo lo contrario, desea convertirse en humana ¿Como acabará esta historia?


Capítulo 1 – Quiero ser humana

Hola a todos me llamo Ayame, soy de constitución media, con el pelo largo hasta las rodillas, de color plateado tirando a blanco, soy algo delgada, pero a la vez ágil, mi madre era una humana y mi padre un demonio, por lo tanto soy una medio demonio, los humanos me temen, los demonios me desprecian, no hay un lugar para mí.

Yo me críe con mi madre y mi hermano mayor, que también era medio demonio, en un pueblo de humanos. Mi hermano y yo éramos como la peste, nadie se nos acercaba, les dábamos asco, excepto nuestra preciada madre, era tan buena y bondadosa, pero un dia unos demonios entraron en el pueblo, mataron a nuestra madre, y a mi y a mi hermano nos acorralaron en un barranco, aún me acuerdo de ese día.

-FlashBack-

-¡Oh no! ¡Estamos atrapados! –dijo mi hermano.

-Jajajaja, ¡no podréis escaparon mocosos! –dijo un demonio.

Me puse delante de mi hermano.

-¡Dejad a mi Inu en paz!

-¡Aya que dices! ¡Nunca te dejaría aquí!

-Ninguno de los dos escapará, moriréis los dos juntitos muajajaja.

El demonio se abalanzó hacia mi hermano pero yo me interpuse, entonces fue cuando me caí por el barranco, vi a mi preciado hermano intentar cogerme la mano pero no me alcanzó.

-¡Aya!

Al los dos días me desperté, fui al pueblo, y estaba todo arrasado, ni rastro de mi hermano...

-Fin de FlashBack-

Desde ese día nunca mas volví a hablar, no se si fué por el golpe o por el shock, pero aunque hablará, no tendría con quién.

En otro lugar...

Mientras Inuyasha y sus amigos, van en busca de los fragmentos de la esfera, entonces, deciden entrar en un poblado, donde la gente esta algo inquieta. Kagome se acerca a una aldeana y le pregunta.

-¿Por qué la gente esta tan nerviosa? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-A los alrededores se haya un medio demonio, todos tememos que algún día nos ataque.

Inuyasha se mosqueo un poco.

-Suerte que vosotros tenéis a este medio demonio amaestrado.

-¡Como que a amaestrado! ¡Maldita seas! ¡Vámonos! Este pueblo da asco...

A Shippo y a Miroku no pudieron contener una pequeña risilla, Inuyasha los fulminó con la mirada. Pasaron la noche a las afueras, pero Inuyasha sentía la presencia de alguien más.

-Siento la presencia de un medio demonio, los del pueblo tenían razón, pero no te preocupes no creo que nos quiera atacar- dijo Kagome.

-Calla

Inuyasha empieza a olfatear.

-Esta cerca, puede que nos quiera hacer una emboscada.

Salí de mi escondite para ponerme delante suyo, tienen fragmentos de la esfera, estoy reuniendolos para poder pedir el deseo de convertirme en humana, igual que mi madre, se los tengo que quitar cueste lo que cueste.

-¡Tiene fragmentos de la esfera!

Empiezo a correr hasta la chica de extrañas ropas, pero un mediodemonio se pone en mi camino. Le atacó dandole una patada en el sitio delicado (imaginaros cual xD) que hace que se retuerza en el suelo.

-¡Inuyasha! -gritó Kagome

-Eso a tenido que doler...-dijo Miroku.

-¡No es el momento de distraerse! -gritó Sango.

Entonces la chica de ropas extrañas me lanzó una flecha en el hombro. Me duele, estoy sangrando, me caí al suelo, mierda, esta flecha esta purificada, quizá este sea mi dia, quizá me muera, aunque si lo hiciera ¿que mas daría? Nadie me echaria de menos.

-No te morirás por eso, te he dado en el hombro, si te hubiera apuntado al tórax entonces si.

¿Ha fallado a próposito? ¿Porque? Soy su enemigo y le he atacado. Quizás me quieran torturar por haberme enfrentado a ellos, debí suponer que eran mas fuertes que yo. Intento ponerme en pie y huir, pero me duele mucho y me caigo.

-Espera, si prometes no atacarnos, no te atacaremos. -dijo Kagome.

-Pero Kagome nos ha atacado -dijo Sango.

-Si pero solo a sido una patada, hubiera podido hacer otra cosa, no quería matarnos. ¿Prometes no atacarnos?

Con la cabeza lo niego.

-Oid... que duele...maldita..sea... -dijo Inuyasha.

-No seas quejica hombre. -dijo Kagome.

La chica de la ropa rara me quitó la flecha y empezó a curarme, yo estaba algo inquieta y desconcertada, era la primera vez que un humano me trataba bien.

-Bueno y ¿como te llamas?

Yo no le contesté, no puedo.

-¿No puedes hablar?

Se lo negué con la cabeza, pero le enseñé la flor de iris.

-¿Una flor de Iris? A claro entonces te debes llamar Ayame.

Le asentí con la cabeza, el medio demonio se me quedó mirando, supongo que debe desconfiar de mi, no le culpo, aunque su cara y su nombre me suenan de algo. La chica me preguntó si sabia escribir, yo le dije que si, y con unos extraños colores del demonio zorro le escribí que queria los fragmentos de la esfera.

-¿Para que los quieres?

-"Para ser humana"

Ellos me miraron con cara extrañada.

-Vaya tontería -dijo Inuyasha- ¿Para que convertirse en un debil humano cuando podrías convertirte en un demonio?

-"Porque los demonios mataron a mi familia, no quiero ser uno de ellos."

Todos me miraron con una cara entre lástima y ternura, Kagome me propuso de ir con ellos en busca de la esfera, quizá no consiga convertirme en humana, pero al menos, creo que con ellos, puedo sentirme una.


End file.
